Lana Lang
Lana Lang was a childhood friend and the high school sweetheart of Clark Kent; eventually she became a world-renowned fashion designer. History Lana Lang was one of the oldest friends Superman had in Smallville. Like Clark's Earth parents Martha and Jonathan Kent, Lana was with Clark from the beginning: She saw his transformation from country boy to superhero happen first hand. She was the first person Clark went to when his latent powers began to surface. She saw first hand his X-Ray vision, and witnessed his acute hearing. As Clark dashed (to use a relative term) to the scene of an accident, Lana saw not only his super speed, but his strength and invulnerability. However, in Lana's eyes, something more existed than just friendship. An attractive girl, she was always able to garner the attention of any man she was interested in, except Clark Kent. He had always considered her a good friend, and though the two did date for a time, the relationship didn't last. While she vocally expressed her continued level of interest in Clark, the two never permanently clicked; regardless, they remained close throughout high school. Lana went on to become a fashion designer, and achieved international fame with her fashion house, Lana Lang Fashions (or LL for short), with one building in Metropolis and at least offices in Paris and Gotham City. She was known as a jetsetter; keeping residences in several cities. Her celebrity status, combined with her indisputable physical beauty, caught the attention of Lex Luthor, who, in classic Luthor fashion, sought out and began a relationship with her immediately. Unlike many of his dealings, their relationship was genuine; Luthor actually expressed gratitude to Superman when he saved Lana from an attempted murder. Despite being a famous designer, she kept an eye on Clark's whereabouts over the years and correctly deduced he was Superman when both of them appeared in Metropolis at the same time. However, like any other relationship, things change. Lana learned of Luthor's less-than-admirable qualities, and began informing Superman of his behind the scenes activities despite his objections to the danger she was putting herself in. Unbeknownst to Lana, Mercy Graves had been observing her for some time, and informed Luthor of the relationship Lana and Superman appeared to share. Though he initially doubted Mercy's findings, his opinion changed as he saw Lana kiss Superman after revealing her feelings for him. Ever quick to anger, Luthor quickly arranged for Lana to be assassinated. Lana, thinking she was again aiding Superman, fell victim to Luthor's ploy and had sent Superman to Central City to stop another arms deal. Alone and trapped within a lead refinery, Lana was drawing her final curtain. Fortunately, Superman intervened. Never having left for Central City, he instead trailed Lana and aided her escape (twice, incidentally). Lana returned to Metropolis to help Superman explain away the apparent murder of Clark Kent by providing him with a cover story and alibi that she had picked up and cared for an injured Clark Kent after he escaped a murder attempt. Lana told Clark she was headed to France to be part of an upcoming fashion show. She promptly contacted Lois Lane, who was shocked to find Clark alive and equally angry at the relationship the two seemed to share. Lana returned to Metropolis once more for another fashion show that focused on her company's new line of swimwear. At this event, her star model Darci Mason headlined the lineup. Events became complicated however when Darci was revealed to be not only a robot, but a creation of the Toyman. Lana discovered Darci's origins when Lana surprised Darci trying to repair her damaged face with a blowtorch in the workshop at Lana's fashion house. Lana attended Superman's funeral after his presumed death at the hands of the Toyman, sitting with the Kent family. Appearances * "The Last Son of Krypton, Part II" (Teenager) * "My Girl" * "The Late Mr. Kent" * "New Kids in Town" (Teenager) * "Obsession" * "Hereafter, Part I" * "Question Authority" References Category:A to Z Category:Fashion industry Category:Residents of Smallville